The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device with reduced photomasks.
In a semiconductor device including a cell region and a peripheral circuit region, the structures, sizes, and distances of semiconductor elements disposed in the cell region may be different from those of semiconductor elements disposed in the peripheral circuit region. Accordingly, the semiconductor elements disposed in the cell region may be fabricated separately from the semiconductor elements disposed in the peripheral circuit region, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.